jackryanfandomcom-20200213-history
Black 22
Black 22 is the third episode on Amazon's ''Tom Clancy's Jack Ryan'' series. It premiered on August 31, 2018. Summary Drone pilot Victor struggles with the immense responsibility attached to his job. Jack and Greer join French Intelligence officers on a mission to track down Suleiman's brother. Hanin is forced to make a dangerous decision for the sake of their children.Amazon Plot Paris, France Jack Ryan returns to the apartment that was blown up. James Greer is praying over the bomber. Sandrine, Greer, and Ryan look over a file of the leader of the terrorists. Ryan learns that the man he chased is Suleiman's brother, Ali. They decide to go visit him at the address he used to sign in for visitation in France. Greer reprimands Ryan for not shooting the man when he had the chance. Meanwhile, Ali is hiding out in the 93, a Muslim neighborhood. He's being taken care of by his friend, Omer who asks him why he came here instead of going to a hospital. Ali asks where Dalia is and Omer tells him that she died of cancer three years ago. Omer sees that Ali still draws and pulls out a book where he's kept drawings that Ali drew for him. Ali sees pictures of his family before the bombing and tears up. Ryan looks over Ali's file while they drive to the 93. Ryan wonders why Ali turned to this kind of life if he got his degree. Sandrine tells him that a piece of paper doesn't change the way the world sees you. She says that you are either French or you aren't. While Omer is helping his sons, Ali plays a video game called "Au Bout de L'honneur." He uses the game to communicate with Suleiman. He tells Suleiman that the French and the Americans are looking for him. Suleiman tells him that he has to leave Paris because if he gets caught then it's all over. He tells Ali to leave no witnesses and Ali turns and looks at Omer. Ryan and the police finally arrive in the 93. Greer goes to search the Mosque while Ryan goes with Sandrine. Greer asks around the Mosque if they've seen Ali but no one has. He asks a little boy if he's seen Ali. The police raid Omer's apartment but find only Omer and the children huddled in the kitchen. Omer tells the police about how he helped Ali. The children argue about playing video games and Ryan asks if they were playing this video game before. The children say no that Ali had been playing it before he left. Sandrine tells Omer that they know Ali was using the video game to communicate with his cell. Omer says that he just gave him his car to use. They manage to find the car using GPS and get ready to intercept. Ryan asks if they should follow the car instead to see who Ali's going to meet. Sandrine is against it but Greer manages to convince her. She tells them that they'll follow him but that she won't allow him to cross the border. Braideej, Syria A man prays with his son before leaving in a moped. He's blown up as he leaves town. The drone pilot who carried out the strike, Victor Polizzi, is handed a dollar from his copilot for having killed the man in one shot. Nevada Victor Polizzi arrives at the Creech Air Force Base. Victor takes some prescription pills. He pulls out the dollar he won for bombing the man and writes on it. He hangs it up on his wall next to 107 other dollar bills. Victor lays down but then gets the idea to take all the dollars he's earned and head to the casinos. He heads to the roulette table where he bets on red. He wins $29,400 dollars. Victor takes his new friends back to his house where he proceeds to have sex with his new friend's wife while his friend watches. After, the man beats Victor with his belt. Victor tries to give him the cash that he's won but the man tells him that he doesn't want his money and leaves. Victor and Ava are watching the citizens again from above. Ava watches as Fathi and Yazid look for Hanin. Ava wonders what they're doing. Victor and Ava try to get it approved for them to help Hanin before she gets raped. They don't get it approved but Victor does it anyway. Ava gives Victor another dollar because he earned it. Al Mnajeer, Syria Hanin meets with a man who gives her passports for her and her children. When she gets home she hides the passports in a jar full of rice. Suleiman and the children are playing Monopoly. He invites Hanin to play with them and she accepts reluctantly. Suleiman tells the children about how he proposed to Hanin. After, he pulls out the hidden passports and burns them. Later, Hanin goes to wake up the children so that they can leave. She tries to get Samir to come with them but instead, he runs to tell Suleiman. They manage to get to the car and leave. Suleiman sends Fathi and Yazid after them. Hanin's car breaks down. They decide to walk towards the nearest town. Hanin and her two daughters arrive in the town. Fathi and Yazid arrive in the town. They spot Hanin. Hanin and the girls start to run away. They get caught. Fathi says that he'll help her but first he has to get rid of Yazid. Hanin tells him to kill Yazid and to blame it on her. He gets shot by Yazid instead. Yazid drags Hanin away to rape her. Hanin manages to escape Yazid before he gets blown up. Hanin makes it back to the car and they drive away. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes